marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Martin Li (Earth-1048)
; formerly , | Relatives = Unnamed parents (deceased) | Universe = Earth-1048 | BaseOfOperations = Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 5' 11" | Weight = 180 lbs (82 kg) | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = (WhiteCategory:White Eyes as Mr. Negative) | Hair = Black | Hair2 = (WhiteCategory:White Hair as Mr. Negative) | UnusualSkinColour = Black | UnusualSkinColour2 = (as Mr. Negative) | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Chinese | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Criminal, terrorist; former philanthropist | Education = | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = Dali, China | Creators = Jon Paquette; Benjamin Arfmann; Kelsey Beachum; Christos Gage; Dan Slott | First = Marvel's Spider-Man: Hostile Takeover (August 21, 2018) | First2 = (As Martin Li) Marvel's Spider-Man (September 7, 2018) (As Mister Negative) | HistoryText = Early Life Martin Li was born in Dali, China in 1978. When he was still a child, his family immigrated to the United States in search for a better life, settling in New York City. In 1986, he was afflicted by an unknown medical condition, causing his parents to take him for a medical consultation at Oscorp. Secretly, he was choosen by Norman Osborn as test subject to be injected with the prototype serum called GR-27. the agent had several effects on his body, triggering a reaction that caused Li to gain volatile "negative" superhuman powers, that bursted out of his body, accidentally killing his parents that were nearby. After that, he was left in an orphanage, where he grew up knowing the pain and suffering that the neediest passed. Due to this experience, Li was decided to change the world in some way, he just needed the means to do so. He also carried a deep hatred by Norman and Oscorp, wanting revenge on them as they ruined his life. Over time, Li came to understand how to control his powers, even discovering new abilities, such as currupting people, and imbuing items with his corruptive touch. He now was faced with two distinct "personalities"; One was like a demon, hungry for revenge and destruction, and the other was a good, altruistic person. When he was 18, Li got back to China, where he made his fortune in the shipping industry, becoming a largely known billionaire philantrophist, coming back to New York a decade later. Enlightened by his dream to help people, he used his fortune to create the Food, Emergency Aid, Shelter and Training, or F.E.A.S.T., a network of shelters scattered throughout the city, where the homeless could find support. His efforts to help the poor represented Li's good side, but secretly, Li started corrupting other chinese immigrants on the city to create his own criminal faction, the Demons. Around 2013, he met and befriended May Parker, a good and caring woman from Queens, inviting her to work with him on F.E.A.S.T.. Over the years, both have become close friends, with Li trusting May as the second in charge of the shelter, in case he needed to leave one day. He also came to be acquainted with May's nephew, Peter Parker. Marvel's Spider-Man After working for years on F.E.A.S.T., Li felt his altruistic mission was done, and decided to finally get his revenge against Norman Osborn and Oscorp. He lied to May, telling her that he would need to travel out of town for a while, and before leaving, he left a note to her on his office, stating his real pruposes, and telling her to take care of herself and F.E.A.S.T. no matter what, as both her and the shelter meant a lot to him. Li wanted to locate the same serum he was injected years before, now known as Devil's Breath. The agent now acted more like a deadly virus, which was perfect to destabilize Norman Osborn's image and destroy his re-election campain if released on the city. Before that, he tried his own attempt on Norman's life, by bombing one of his re-election rallies at New York City Hall, killing Officer Jefferson Davis and countless others in the process. Spider-Man, who was at the location in his civillian alter ego, Peter Parker, witnessed everything, discovering Li as the leader of the Demons, and together with Mary Jane Watson, started a plot to defeat him. Days later, Li and the Demons managed to locate and steal the Devil's Breath from Morgan Michaels, planning to use it to do terrorist blackmail against Norman Osborn in Grand Central Station. Coincidentally, Mary Jane was at the location investigating, and was caught on the subsequent take over of the station. Luckly, MJ managed to call Peter, and with the help of Spider-Man, both managed to stop Li in time by deactivating the bomb containing the viral agent. Li tried to escape via the subway trains, but after battling Spider-Man, he was caught and arrested, being sent to the Raft. It wasn't too long before Otto Octavius, one of the scientists present at the test that gave him his powers decades before, also had a plan against Norman. Octavius now had attained the alter ego Doctor Octopus and released Li and other four villains from the Raft to destroy the city, on a similar way of Li's plan to destabilize Norman. Li again assembled the Demons and went on to find the GR-27 Antidote, that was being produced by Morgan Michaels on the same lab that he was tested during childhood. There he found not only Dr. Michaels, but also Norman Osborn. After taking the antidote, Li was about to kill Osborn, when he was stopped by Spider-Man. Both engaged on a battle, with Spider-Man gaining the upper hand, but were again interrupted by Doctor Octopus arrival, who tossed Li aside, and kidnapped Norman along the antidote. Li's condition thereafter is unknown, including to the general populace. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Mister Negative of Earth-616. Additionally, he can used the Darkforce to fire out highly destructive blasts of energy, enhance his speed, conjure up umbrakinetic constructs, and create a demon-shaped aura. His powers are augmented by his own hatred. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Mister Negative of Earth-616. | Strength = Seemingly that of the Mister Negative of Earth-616. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = * Helicopters * Reinforced APC Truck | Weapons = * Corrupted Weapons | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Businesspeople Category:Oscorp Experiment Category:White Hair Category:White Eyes Category:Black Skin Category:Brown Hair Category:2018 Character Debuts